parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
I Know What The Loud Kids Did Last Summer
I Know What The Loud Kids Did Last Summer 'is a parody of the Robot Chicken episode I Know What The Bratz Did Last Summer Cast: * Yasmin - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) * Sasha - Clyde McBride (The Loud House) * Chloe - Lori Loud, Leni Loud, Luna Loud, Luan Loud, Lynn Loud Jr., Lucy Loud, Lana Loud, Lola Loud, Lisa Loud, and Lily Loud (The Loud House) * Jade - Ronnie Anne (The Loud House) * Barbie - Henry (KaBlam!) * Mysterious Man - Shaw (Open Season) * Draculaura - Skunk (Skunk Fu!) Transcript: ''start with the Loud Kids driving through a forest at night, playing with their cellphones. '''Lincoln: Guess who lost their football at the party last night! Lynn: Lincoln, I texted you that in secret! Clyde: (who is driving, but releases the steering wheel to lean back) Oh no, guys- Bobby just sent me a pic! Lincoln: Of his stupid eyes again? Lori: Of his dreamy abs? Clyde: Of me taking Ronnie Anne's hand. Lincoln: (seeing that Clyde is not driving) Uh, who the f**k is driving right now? Clyde: (trying to lie) No idea. All: (annoyed) Clyde! scream in fright, and Henry (who is walking down the road) is run over to death by their car; then they stop the car, walk out, and examine the body. Lincoln: Holy fuck, guys, we killed somebody's Uncle! Luna: I think it's... Henry. Ronnie Anne: The Loud Kids killed Henry? Clyde: Plus, not just with market share this time. Hey-O! (high fives Ronnie Anne) Ronnie Anne: True, that. Clyde: Good one! Lincoln: We've gotta hide the body, you guys. (Lori kicks Henry's body into the pit below) Welcome to your dream house! Losa: Rest in peace, nerd. Clyde: See ya! Loud Kids get back into their car and speed off, leaving Henry's body behind; then the text "I Know What The Loud Kids Did Last Summer" fades in on the screen. A few seconds later, the screen fades to black and the words "One Year Later" appear. We then cut to Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, and Lily looking in the mirror in their bathroom. Rita: Lori, don't forget to take your medication, or I'll never understand why you infected yourself with encephalitis! Lori: Because freakishly large heads are sexy, Mom! Duh! (opens the mirror the reveal a medicine cabinet, takes out a medication bottle, and tips it over, but it is empty, making her scared) No! No! closes the door to see Shaw (wearing a black mask over his face) behind her and that the red words "I know you suck." have been written on the mirror. At these sights, they all shriek, and Shaw laughs evilly. All: (even more scared) The encephalitis! (their heads start to grow in size) We need the medication! We need the- (their heads explode into pieces, splattering blood all over the bathroom) Shaw: (with malice) I guess I blew their minds. (shocked by the blood, covering his mouth to keep from vomiting) Oh- oh, crap, I'm definitively going to be sick! snap to Ronnie Anne in her bedroom as she pulls out a press-on tattoo from an envelope. Ronnie Anne: Cool! New tattoos. (reading) "You only live once."? (quietly) That's deep. (turns around to see the mysterious woman holding a syringe) Shaw: Yes, test that theory, bitch! tackles Ronnie Anne to the ground and injects the syringe's liquid into her lip, making it shrink and her wail in pain. Ronnie Anne: (muffled, covering her mouth) What did you do to me?! Shaw: I extracted every ounce of ass fat from your mouth! Ronnie Anne: (tearful) No- my lips! Shaw: Oh, actually, you look way better, like... a real human girl. Ronnie Anne: I'm ugly! (runs towards the window, breaks through it, and falls out screaming to her death, making a car alarm sound) Shaw: Oh, six of one. next shot is of Shaw ringing Clyde's doorbell, and he answers it. Clyde: Hello? shoots Clyde in the head with a gun, kills him instantly, and talks to us. Shaw: What? I ran out of ideas. next scene shows Lincoln back in the forest, where the accident happened, looking down at the pit. Lincoln: (panicking) Henry's body is gone! He's not dead- he's taking his revenge! (runs around in a circle) What are you waiting for, you green haired bastard?! runs Lincoln over with his car, screeches to a halt, step on out, and takes off his mask, revealing himself as Skunk from Skunk Fu! Skunk: Could it be- Skunk Fu has killed The Loud House the same way once The Loud House killed KaBlam? Poetic justice! (laughs in triumph) Lincoln: (weakened and confused) Skunk? But.. I thought the killer... was- Henry. His body... Skunk: Henry? You're at the wrong mile marker; Henry's body is up there. camera zooms to the scene of the crime, where Henry's corpse is being eaten by two wolves and one bear. Lincoln: (desperate) Please... I'll give you anything. Skunk: Silly Loud Kid- I've already taken everything you have. Lincoln: Then... can you dance for me? Skunk: .......Somebody drop a beat! the closing credits (with a hip-hop style song that plays in the background), we see Skunk doing his Butt Buster dance to the viewers. Category:Robot Chicken Parodies Category:Robot Chicken